Beg for It
by MzMinni3
Summary: Yea...there they go again arguing. But thats love what can you do?


_Beg for it_

"Aw c'mon Kagome it isn't even that bad, why are you complaining? It's just a stain." Inuyasha said as if he didn't have a care in the world. As usual, he and Kagome were fighting over something stupid. Well to him it was, but how Kagome saw it was completely different.

"What do you mean it's not THAT BAD, it is that bad. The detergent won't even get it out and it's the strongest one I've had too. This dress was a gift from my friend Eri for my birthday which just so happens to be the day we..." She stopped mid-sentence knowing he wasn't going to care about what she had to say.

It was the same thing to her every arguement. She'd dislike something small and he'd argue. Or, in this case, he'd not care about her feelings like he promised he would two days ago!

"Why should I care about something that has nothing to do with me?" He stated emotionlessly.

"You have got to be the most uncaring person in the world! Sesshomaru has a bigger heart than you. Even Naraku had one bigger than yours! So what if you don't care, I care! Your mother gave you that robe when you were an infant. What if I were to mess it up? You'd throw a bitch-fit all day over that one thing. You know me well enough to know I'd never do that a day in my life cause you'd probably kill me.Yes I admit I'm being irrational right now but this is just as special to me as you are!" She screamed alomst in tears. She covered her mouth at her last statement. 'That wasn't suppose to come out' She thought.

Inuyasha may be half as smart as Kagome was but he isn't all that dumb as most people think. He caught it as fast as he normally would catch anything. 'She thinks I'm special? Why?' He thought. "What makes me so special to you?" He asked.

"Forget I said anything in the first place, you don't really care about anything I tell you. You think no one cares about you. But you have to realize that I do. Your no longer alone in this world. You made friends over the years by being nice to them as they were to you. Sure they ran away when you appeared, but thats over and done with people look up to you now. Get it through your thick skull Inuyasha! And another thing your stupid to think otherwise. If your mother never loved you, you'd be dead by now. If I were her I'd be turning in my grave for having a dumb son." By now the tears were running down her face like a never ending rainstorm.

It struck Inuyasha hard with the mention of his mother. So why did everything else she say hit him just as hard? Was he really that dense? Or was it because she was right, as she normally would be right now? "Kagome, you still didn't answer my question, What makes me so special to you?" He asked again.

"I said forget it. I'm going home and if you dare follow me I will subdue you so hard, god forbid, it WILL kill you." She said angrily as she turned on her heel toward the well. 'He really is dense. Good ridence is all I have to say at the moment. I really hope he thinks about what I said cause if not I won't look at him the same again, maybe I wont' even love him anymore. What am I saying? I'll love Inuyasha til I'm 6 feet under and reincarnated until the end of days' she thought. 'I just hope he realizes that.' The tears kept streaming down her face as her feet carried her to the one place where any of his mistakes could be forgiven. The Sacred Tree.

Inuyasha watched as Kagome walked toward the well with tears running down her beautiful pale rose frame. 'So she'd sit me until I'm dead. Only in her dreams. Knowing her I'd come back to life just so she could do it over and over again. I'll give her til tomorrow at sunset to come to her senses. If not I'll go talk to her if I surprisingly don't chicken out. That threat sounded as if she's really do it. She probably would. But she cares enough to not let it actually happen...right?' He thought. 'Being Kagome you'll never know.'

--

"Mom, I'm home." Kagome said sadly as she walked through the door.

"Kagome, whats the matter?" Miss Higurashi asked with her usual soft caring voice.

"It's Inuyasha as it normally would be. He can be so dense sometimes but I..."

"You love him too much to stay away from him too long? I understand. Your father was the same way. He could make me cry a million times a day but I'd love him enough to forgive him for whatever. I miss him just as much as you do. Belive it or not some nights I find myself curled up in a ball crying because the one man I ever loved is gone. But what makes me strong is that I still have a part of him physically and mentally. You, Sota and my heart keep me going. You and Sota will keep me going until this heart of mine stops beating, the last breath is out and my eyes can see no more than his smilng face in my last memory." She explained with a small curve upon her frame with her eyes closed, probably to see his face again to keep the memory fresh.

Kagome took those words to her own heart and every word resembled to what her and Inuyasha's life together was like, subtract death do them part. She then began to belive when that day came for one of them or both at the same time, she'd have the same feelings no matter what.

"Thanks mom. I feel a lot better now. I don't think I could be as strong as you if something like that were to happen to Inuyasha. I may come home throwing a temper tantrum because he pissed me off but I still have plenty of love for him to forgive him in the end."

"Thats good to hear dear. If your tired you can head on to bed if you like, its your choice on what your going to do next honey. But if you need anything I'm here for you." Miss Higurashi said as she reached out toward her daughter for a comforting embrace.

As Kagome walked up the stairs to her room she felt all her troubles disappear with every step she took. The feeling of weight lifting off her shoulders lifted her spirits like the warmth of the sun in the summers afternoon. She reached her room and aimed straight for her bed unfortunately Buyo made it before she did.

"Buyo, its great to see you keeping my bed warm but I think I can take it from here." She said to the cat as she lifted him up off the bed. He left with a groan and went to Sota's empty, open door room.

Kagome decide to skip her nightly shower until morning as her wake-up call. She laid across her bed and closed her eyes and the first thing to pop up was Inuyasha standing in front of the Bone-eaters well facing the sun. He turned around and the bright smile that was seen on very rare occations appeard before her. As she drifted off to sleep her mind wandered to what her fantasy future would be like. Little Inuyashas running around with those adorable dog ears she loved so much. Inuyasha himself sittin on top of their hut that he probably built himself so they could raise thier half demon family. Then one of the children fell over and began crying for them. Inuyasha sprang into action before she could. He lifted the child up and kissed his hand. The pup smiled and ran off again with his sister and brothers. Inuyasha turned to Kagome and flashed his famous smile. Then the dream was over and it was 9:27am.

"Wow, what a dream." she said to herself 'I hope it comes true one day.' her thoughts trailed off as she trailed off to the bathroom. As the bath water began to fill up, Kagome went back into her room to see if she needed anything else for her bath. She went downstairs to check to see if her mother was up cooking breakfast and she was.

"Good morning Kagome, how did you sleep?"

"Fine. I had the best dream last night thats what made my night so...peaceful."

"Inuyasha was in it I presume?" Miss H. said with a sly smile.

"Yes mom he was, but I want it to come true so I'm not going to tell you what happened." Kagome explained.

"Oh, if it was that good then keep it to yourself. I would like to be there when that dream of yours comes true though, and if I am, tell me."

Her mother said with her usual sweet bright smile.

"Don't worry I will." Kagome said as she made her way back to her bath.

The warmth of the bath water soothed her as she expected. She felt so relaxed as if Inuyasha were there keeping her warm in the blistering cold winters of feudal Japan, as he has done over the past few years. "Yep, it hasn't been a day and I want him here with me. I guess I fell pretty hard for him. At least when I did he fell with me and caught the both of us before we could hit the bottom. Now we're soaring high on cloud nine. I wonder what he is up to. Probably being his usual self bothering Shippo."

--

"Ahh! Inuyasha why did you do that? If Kagome were here you'd be eating dirt right now." Shippo complained

"Oh shut up, there's another fish starin' ya dead in the face. Theres no need to complain squirt." Inuyasha said as he munched happily on the fish.

"Inuyasha, I really hope you learn how to change your ways soon. Because an atitude like that is bound to get you killed especially without Lady Kagome around to keep you on a short rope." Miroku said with his usual monk-like tone.

"He's right. Kagome won't be here one day and you'll be talking your way to your grave." Sango agreed.

"Get off my back will ya! You guys are acting like Kagome is my lifeline or something. I can live without her if I chose to." Inuyasha stated as a barely visible blush crept upon his face.

"So, if you chose to push Kagome away, you'd be able to live without her? Is that what your saying?" Miroku implied. With his evil grin.

"Will you guys shut up already!" Inuyasha barked.

"Why because we're right?" Sango said with sarcasim.

"I'm leaving. And no I'm not going to go get Kagome." The angry hanyo stated.

"Not until later on tonight, is what he really means. And he knows that we know it too." Shippo smirked. Sango and Miroku nodded in agreement and continued on with their morning tea.

Meanwhile Inuyasha took a long trip around the eastern coast of the counrty, miles away from Kaede's village.

"I hate it when they do this. But they're right. I can't last a day without Kagome running through my mind. I can't stand it when we argue like this. We stop talkin' for over a day and then things get more and more tense as we go along. But we eventually go back to our normal selves. Fighting demons during the day, watching the stars shine at night. Who could ask for a more perfect life? Even if we are a disfunctional group." He said with a slight chuckle. "I guess thats how life will go on." He sat high in a tree and drifted off to sleep.

Little Inuyashas running around with those adorable dog ears Kagome loved so much. Him sittin on top of their hut that he built himself so they could raise thier half demon family. Then one of the children fell over and began crying for them. Him springing into action before she could. He lifted the child up and kissed his hand. The pup smiled and ran off again with his sister and brothers. He then turned to Kagome and flashed his famous smile. Then the dream was over and he woke to see it was almost dusk. 'Some power-nap' he thought.

"I might as well go see her now to apologize. She has the heart to forgive me...I hope."

He hopped out the tree and headed toward the well. He was running as swifly as the wind blew past him.

--

As soon as he reached the well it was dark. He jumped right into the well without hesitation or second thoughts. When he reached the other side he sniffed her out immediatly. From how things seemed she was alone. the scent of her mother, grandfather and Sota were faint. So that meant he could come in without no one telling her before hand. He jumped through her window. She was downstairs eating something with meat and some rice. He waited until she came upstairs to talk to her.

"Inuyasha, when did you get here?"

"Not that long ago. Otherwise I would've went down to get you cause I waited too long." He explained.

"Oh. So you waited until I was finished eating to talk to me?" She asked

"Yeah. I could tell you enjoyed it cause you had seconds." He said with a smile.

"Wow, you can tell?" Kagome asked. She was surspised he could tell.

"It shows. In your facial expression, the sound of your stomach being full, and the small amount of sauce on the side of your mouth." he laughed.

"What!" Kagome ran to her mirror and saw the sauce on her lip and the side. "Thats so embarassing. Thank you for telling me."

"No problem, plus it does'nt seem bad to me. It just shows you enjoyed the first plate so much you had to have another. I do it all the time."

"You do?"

"Yep. no one catches me though." he said with an evil smile fangs out.

"Hmm. I guess I have to watch you now don't I?" Kagome said playfully.

"If you can catch me." Inuyasha commented just as playful. Kagome smiled to see him smile with her. Inuyasha smiled because he was happy to see her happy.

"So, why did you come here?" she asked.

Inuyasha took a deep breath and said "To apologize. Your words hurt more than gettin sat to oblivian."

"So you did think about what I said? I thought you wouldn't care." Kagome admitted.

"No. They got to me pretty good. Really good acutally. I never imagine myself in a position like this. Apologizing to some one who was right about me, when I was wrong about myself. I guess I really am dense like you said."

"No! Your not dense, I only said that because I was upset really I didnt mean it. You know when I say things like that I don't really mean it."

she convinced him. "Don't ever think I think less of you because I don't. I have more faith in you more than myself. But seeing how determined you become about something, it gives me strength to keep going."

Inuyasha never felt so relived in his life. But there was something irking him. He had to know.

"Kagome..." "Yeah?" "You still didn't answer my question, what makes me so special to you?" "Oh, I..." she staggerd.

"You don't know do you?" "No...something about you is just so special to me. I can't put my finger on it. But I know it's there. I can feel it." "Feel it where?" he asked as he stepped closer towrad her causing her her step back. "Well...I...uh...I can feel it in my..." "Feel it where Kagome?" He asked. "I can feel it in my...in my..." "In your what?" Kagome tried to go further back but she hit the bed. She lost her balance and fell onto it with Inuyasha standing over her.

"My...my..." she breathed out to the point of nearly hypervenalating.

"Where Kagome?" He leaned forward and captured her hands in his. Instinctivly Kagome leaned backward until the only thing between her and the floor was the bed. With Inuyasha hovering over her and her arms trapped beneath his grasp, she couldnt move left or right. Moving back would sink her into the bed, and moving forward wasn't an option. She was trapped like a mouse cornered by a wise cat.

"Whats the matter. you just stopped talking all of a sudden. It's like your caught in a web that can't be broken out of. The more you struggle the harder the grip." He pushed himself even closer until his breath was the only air she could feel.

"Inuyasha..." "What?" "I...can't move...or feel my legs." "Oh really?" He rubbed his knee against hers and he felt her shiver beneath him.

"Now can you feel anything?" "No, I belive my whole body just went numb..." "And cold..." "yeah and cold." "I can warm you up, but I'm not entirely sure about the feeling though. Well maybe tomorrow morning you won't be able to feel anything but, I can garentee you'll get the feelin back soon. But it will be temporary."

Kagome grew colder and aroused at the same time. Inuyasha could smell it. She knew he could. 'Oh my god...why is he doing this to me? I don't mind but...he...' She lost her train of thought beacause she felt a soft pair of lips press against hers. She became so lost before she knew it her pajama top was gone. She realized she was completly top-less and so was Inuyasha! 'No wonder it feels colder on here. I'm almost naked!'

"Kagome..." Inuyasha called in a tantalizing yet sexy tone. "You were warm a second ago. Now your cold again. What happened?" he asked as he put a hickey on her neck.

She became lost for words and breath, but her mind was in the right place. Nothing but instict took over after his head rose up for another kiss. Her hands were set free and they found their way to his neck into his thick silver mane. She sat up and had him on his knees staring into her dark orbs.

"Why so cold Kagome? You need me to warm you up again?" He asked in a tone so soft it made her body shake. Like an earthquake shook only her while the rest of the world stood still.

"Why are you doing this to me?" Kagome asked in a heated tone that caused the hair on the back of his neck to stand. But right now that wasn't the only thing standing up.

"Because I like it when you become helpless. It just shows me how much you want me to help you. And right now I'm just holding back until you beg for my help." He can be so taunting sometimes that it scared her, but she wasn't scared at the moment. She had no real idea how she felt all she knew was she wanted Inuyashas body pressed against hers in a different way than normal.

"I wont beg. Not on your life..." "Is that so?" "Yes it is..." Kagome had no real idea what she was doing except improvising. "Okay. If I can make you beg I get 2 wishes and you have to grant them." "And if I dont, what if I win this little game of yours?" "It's no game, but if I cant make you beg then you get 2 wishes and I'll grant them. Deal?" He said as one of his claws trailed down her inner thigh and back up.

"Deal..." "Good!" he jumped up, grabbed his haori and walked out the room leaving a dumbfounded Kagome half naked in her room.

"That little jerk...he just...ugh! Inuyasha!" he walked back into the room with a bright smile on his face which immediatly turned into a look of fear.

"SIT!" he crashed into his best friend. The floor.

"Your so cruel. Why would you do something like that knowing that I en...never mind...I'll be in the bathroom if you need me." "Wait Kagome, I knew that you what?" "Forget I said anything...I need a shower you stay in here." Inuyasha said something but she was too upset to listen to what it was until he called her name. "Kagome..." "Whatever it is the answer is no." she slammed the bathroom door and the water began to run.

"I really hope she doesn't mind walking in here naked, she left her towel and bathrobe, thats usually her back-up...oh well."

--

Kagome stood in the water which was cold, but she felt hot.

'He's such a jerk. He must love torturing me. Too many trick up his sleeve, Miroku probably doesn't have that much in his, and he's the biggest pervert I've ever met! I guess Inuyasha isn't as dumb as most people think when it comes to romance and then taking it all away in one move. What was I thinking?' she thought. She hated that it happened and she allowed it, and its the first time its happened and she already doesn't like it. 'I guess thats how life is gonna be like for me.' she sighed and turned the water up to the right temp.

'I didnt think I'd be able to pull off a stunt like that and get away with it. Miroku tried but he failed cause Sango was way too smart, but Kagome would be the last person I'd expect to not catch a scheme knowing how smart she is. Guess I was wrong...' "Ahhhhhh!" Kagome screamed from the bathroom. Inuyasha let the thought of her being naked slip his mind and rushed in to save her or at least help her from whatever it was that had made her scream.

"Kagome are you alright?!" he said as he barged right in. She was in feedal position in the corner of the bathroom, still naked, spooked out. "Theres a huge spider in there. It's a daddy long legs!" "So...it just a spider." "So kill it you block head! I have a major fear of spiders..." "Oh yeah right. The first night you seen me in my human form you weren't afraid then, what makes now any different?" "Just kill it already before it lays an egg or something!" "Fine." Inuyasha went into the still running water searched for the spider, which he had to admit was pretty big, and killed it. "Kagome hand me a cloth or somethin so i can toss it somewhere." She rose up and gave him toilet paper. He turned the water off and stepped out. "See nothing to worry about." He said as he tossed the rolled up tissue in the garbage.

Kagome was in a daze. His whole body was wet from the tip of his ears to the bottom of his feet. Just seeing him like that made her blush heavily. Inuyashas instinct was tryin to over-run his mind but he managed to keep his cool. Kagome was standing in front of him completly naked and soaking wet. Before he could get a chance to lunge forward he paced toward the door and headed for the stairs. "Where are you going?" "I'm letting you get dressed before I do something that I might regret." He responded. Kagome felt a breeze and finally realized she was stark naked! So she ran into her room closed the door and locked it out of embarassment. 'There I go again. Damn these horomones! Why me?'

Inuyasha was settled on the couch half asleep when Kagome came out her room. She went into the fridge and pulled out some Minute Maid Pink Lemonade. "Inuyasha..." "Huh?" "Are you okay your pretty quiet tonight." "Maybe its because I dont have that little runt Shippo bothering me, Miroku isnt on my case on whatever or gettin his skull smashed in by Sango plus its quiet here and were no longer arguing over something little." He explained. "So its just one of those nights you've always dreamed of?" "Hmm?" "Ya know. A quiet night where youi have time to clear your mind, think up a strategy to kill Koga, or to relax from demon killing and village saving for once." Kagome stated with a bright smile.

The killing Koga part made Inuyasha smile, she knew it would seeing as even though Naraku is long gone, Kagura, Kanna and that crazy demon child from hell, Hakudoshi, were long gone with him, he and Sesshomaru set every little difference in their past and finally get along, Kikyo found peace on the other side as he hoped for, he forgot all about Koga. He still goes around being his usual self, and when he came around he was even more affectionate toward Kagome. He and Inuyasha had quite the fight the last encounter. Koga tried to put the moves on Kagome again but went a little too far by trying to kiss her in front of everyone. Inuyasha, being the hot head that he was, got more defensive than any other time.

"I remember the day he tried to kiss you as if it were just this morning. I have nightmares about you running off with him one day, taking the sacred jewel with you. Everytime it comes up I feel like slaying everything in my path when I wake up. But knowing you so well, I dont."

"Wow. Is that one of your deepest fears? Me running off with Koga?" Kagome asked. "...Yeah it is..." "Aw, you know I'd never do that a day in my life. Why would you even think that Inuyasha?" "Fear was the keyword." "Well let me give you one good reason why I wouldnt." "Okay..." "Because he's not you." Inuyasha looked Kagome deeply in the eyes and saw she was being truthful, like every heart to heart they have. "Thank you." he said letting his head drop. "Thank you for what?" "Allowing me to over come one of my deepest fears." Kagome lifted his head up with her soft ivory palms so she could look him in the eye. Inuyasha allowed her to do so and they just stared into each others eye before locking lips. "Your welcome." she said as they parted. "Glad I am." he said in a soft sensual tone that made her shiver once again.

"Your not getting cold again are you?" Inuyasha said with a sly smile. "Don't do this again. I swear if you do it'll never happen for the rest of your life. And we both know how long that is." "Mmm, touche'." Kagome did her usual evil laugh, which turned into a regular school girl laugh. "What's so funny Kagome?" "Nothing at all, its just well...never mind." "What?" he said with a playful grin. "I said it was nothing, so just forget it." Kagome laughed. "Tell me...now." "No." she got off the couch and walked to the stairs with her hands behind her back swaying from left to right. "Kagome, you know how I get when you do things to me, so why try?" "Because..." "Because why?" "Becuase..." "Kagome..." she dashed for the stairs with Inuyasha just inches away until he fell over but quickly got back up. She ran into her room when she tried to close the door he was right there behind her. As soon as he reached the inside of her room he grabbed Kagome by her waist and pulled her down to the bed pinning her under him. "You cheated!" "No I didnt." "Yes you did I dont have the speed of a demon, so that counts." "No it doesn't." "What I say, goes and I say you cheated." Kagome laughed. "You just think your so funny?" "I know I'm funny." "Oh yeah?" "Mhmm." "Laugh at this..." he kissed her lips like his life depended on it. She greatly accepted by kissing his back on contact.

He smiled when he saw the look on her face was exactly what he hoped for. Pure lust. She was telling him to strip her right then and there with no words, just her eyes. "Why the hestitation Inuyasha? You already know what I want to happen next, so just do it already." Kagome whispered into the air just loud enough for him to hear as if she were talking in her regular tone. "I do know, but I wanna show you how much I'd like to first." "Go right on ahead, dont make me wait cause if you do I'll subdue you til the winter." "Ooh, I can feel the chills already." "Looks like your the one who needs to be warmed up, and Dr. Kagome has just the thing to cure those nasty chills too." she chimed. "Please, save me from the torture." Inuyasha cried playfully. "Okay. Strip down to your last peice of clothing and sit right here." Kagome instructed. "Don't doctors leave while their patients get undressed?" Inuyasha asked. "Not this one. Now strip." "Alright just a heads up my body is probably different from any other patient you've had." "If you say so."

Inuyasha rose up and undid the ties on his inner and outer haori, leaving only his hakama pants. Being from the fuedel era, he didnt have any under garments to keep himself covered, just those layers. "Hmm...I see you are right. I've never seen such a remarkable body like yours," Kagome said as if in shock. As many times as hes been wounded she is used to seeing his body anyway. "Okay now have a seat right here, I'll be right back." "Hurry doc I think I'm gettin worse." Kagome exited the room and went downstairs only to turn off the lights and lock the doors to the house and shrine. She came back upstairs and turned off all the un-needed lights leaving only the bathroom light on so she could see if she had to use it, which would be unlikely for tonite. She turned around to see a very sexy, horny, silver-haired hanyo standing in her door way.

"You did not heed your doctors request, thats a no no Inuyasha. But it has occured to me your symptoms are getting worse. Looks like your going to need special treatment young man." "Is it a good or bad thing, will it make me feel any better?" "Yes it will, but it will take a lot of energy from the both of us. Oh wait I can't stay, but my nurse will be sure to take good care of you. Doctors promise." Kagome stated as she pushed Inuyasha back into her room on the bed. "Where is this nurse you speak of?" he asked. "Oh nurse I gotta make a run you think you can handle this one while I'm gone?" Kagome pulled her top over her head revealing herself for the second time that night. "Of course doctor he'll be just fine in my care, won't you." "Unless that killer body of yours doesn't kill me first, geez Kagome what have you been doing?" "Running from demons for over 3 years pays off ya know. Now lie on your back you need a check-up my friend." "Will it hurt?" "Not at all, but you will feel real good in the end, nurses honor." "Okay then, I trust you." Ske planted one more kiss upon his lips and worked her way down to his pants, which grew a buldge of its own as she got closer. She pulled them down and threw them across the room. "My, it seems we have a slight problem. No worries though, I can have that fixed right up." "Save me nurse Kagome." he replied in a sexy tone.

She licked the tip of his erection and then took the whole thing in her mouth, which shocked the hell out of Inuyasha. 'I knew there was a good use of that big mouth of hers.' he threw his head back in pure bliss and hissed through gritted fangs and teeth to keep from moaning out loud. He closed his eyes and knew she was smiling at his reaction. He could feel the back of her throat at his tip which caused him to shudder. His breathing became more and more erratic as well as errotic. He switched from long breaths, to short ones then to all out graoning. "Kagome stop...I need my energy for later so I won't tire out too quickly." "Okay, but do you feel any better?" "Yes I do. But Kagome, your lookin pretty bad now, why dont you lay here and I'll give you my treatment, but I must tell you there is a numbing sensation after ward. It'll feel like your paralyzed and you will be, but it will be temporary. I promise." "Okay go on ahead." Kagome got up and sat upon her bed while Inuyasha kneeled down and settled himself at her feet. "Kagome, you know the drill, garments off legs open." "Oooh so demanding I like it." Kagome did as she was told only slowly just to see him squirm in anticipation and excitment. When she finally got her bikini underwear off Inuyasha dove right in. Licking her sweet spot the very chance he got. "Ooh, slow down a bit. I had no idea you were so eager this time." "This is what happens when you tease a horny half demon Kagome, makes me glad your learning so now than the first time, otherwise you would've been paralyzed for over those two weeks." "Very funny...ah!" she shrieked cause he went right back to his mission down below. "Ooh, oh my god where did you learn that?" "All those lolipop things you gave me, I worked up some skills." "Like what?" "Like this." He stuck his long wet tounge deeper inside and she screamed. "Oooookay, I'm buying you your own bag next time I stock up." she managed to gasp out. "Good I like learning new things." "Me too..." She was just about to reach her peak until he stopped. "Why'd you stop?" she whined. "So i can do this..." Inuyasha lifted Kagome off her bed and onto her desk where he immediatly rammed into her. She muffled her scream. "No need to save your breath Kagome your gonna need it sooner than you think." he said before thrusting hard and deep within her core with the speed only a demon could reach along with the strength a normal human would reach mixed in with it. It was also Spring, and a full moon so he was at full power. The desk began to slide back and forth into the wall with every thrust he'd produce. "Inuyasha we have to move or we're gonna create a hole in my wall." Kagome gasped out. "I'm way ahead of you." Inuyasha picked her up by her legs and slammed her back against two walls, so they were in a corner calling for one another. It felt like an earthquake was shaking the house but it was just them going back and forth, in and out, up and down. Inuyashas legs were on the verge of giving out on him so he began to slow down to almost a complete stop. "Whats wrong?" "Nothing, just do me a favor." "What?" "Get on your hands and knees, but I advise you to stick close to the bed for support." "Oh I see. Fine then, but you gotta let me go." Inuyasha let Kagomes feet settle on the floor and she craweld over to the bed and sat up on her knees. He positioned himself behind her, and when he was set he thrust right in. He was right she did need the bed for support cause he was going twice as fast than two seconds ago. She was holding on super tight so even the bed was rocking back and forth with them. "Kagome..." "Yeah?" "I'm almost there and so are you I can feel it." "Me too." "We'll do it together alright..." "Yes..." it took a few more thrusts then it finally hit them both. Kagome felt her whole body go numb and then a tingling sensation took over, so did Inuyasha. He used the very last bit of strength to pull them both into bed. He threw the blanket over their naked, sweaty bodies. Within minutes they were dead asleep.

--

_The next morning..._

Kagome woke up to a pair of strong arms around her waist and a completly sore body. She couldnt move, but she could still speak. "Inuyasha, why cant I move anything?" she said with a huge grin on her face. "I told you you'd be like this. But remember its only temporary." "How long will it last this time?" "One week, cause your body can with stand the speed of a demon, along with time. New record." "Great, i'm glad its spring break." "Did you say spring break?" "Yeah..." "Oh, this is gonna be fun." "Oh I bet it will."

Sota bust through the door with a huge smile as he did every spring bresk morning. "Spring Break Kagome, wake up!" "AHH! SOTA!" The young pre-teen noticed his sister was in the bed, with the guy he's looked up to for several years, naked. They were both naked... "Uhhh...I'm leaving now to eat my breakfast and try to get this out of my head." Sota stated wide-eyed and confused. "We should probably get dressed..." Kagome suggested. "Why dont we hop in the shower before we eat?" Inuyasha said with an evil grin. "But if we do you gotta carry me. Remember I cant feel a damn thing below my waist." "Wheres your towel?" "In the closet, and get my robe too." "Why its just gonna be me and you in there." "But Gramps is nosy, and I have breasts..." "Yes you do." "Oh stop. C'mon."

Inuyasha lifted Kagome off the bed and grabbed the towel and bathrobe. He walked into the bathroom and turned on the water. "No point in stripping." "You are so right..." Kagome laughed as he walked behind the curtain.


End file.
